


Eulogy

by beaniek4



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniek4/pseuds/beaniek4
Summary: He must’ve been staring for too long because a smirk appears on Zach’s face and he smugly asks, “Like what you see?”Alex is thankful for the light teasing. It makes the situation seem less tense and Alex feels himself relaxing as he laughs in response.“Who wouldn’t?”





	Eulogy

“This okay?”

“Yeah.”

With the confirmation, Zach pulls down Alex’s jeans, leaving his boxers on. He runs his hands up and down the pale and thin legs that now lay almost bare, causing the rest of Alex’s body to shiver from the touch. He scoots back a little so that he can get his head between Alex’s thighs and he hears Alex’s breath hitch.

Without a second thought, Zach starts nibbling at the inner expanse of Alex’s thighs. The skin trembles beneath his lips and teeth and he uses his hands to hold them and keep them steady. He sucks even more marks into the pale skin until both inner thighs are littered with them. By the end of it, Alex is grasping at the sheets underneath him and his half-hard dick is making a tent in his boxers. His breathing is slightly uneven and his eyes are staring up at the ceiling. Zach moves from his spot and sort of climbs over Alex to kiss him hard, biting at his lips. His hands roam downwards and underneath the hem of Alex’s shirt, leaving soft touches at his waist and hipbones. However they don’t go near Alex’s cock, which has Alex grumble slightly and arch his back.

Alex breaks away from the kiss, groaning, when Zach’s hands go into his boxers and tease the area where his legs meet his body. Zach chuckles lightheartedly and, in one swift move, yanks Alex’s boxers down to his knees. He moves out of the way so that Alex can kick them the rest of the way off before resuming his position, looming over Alex’s small frame, his own body between Alex’s legs.

Alex wants to cross his legs, feeling himself become self-conscious, and he looks away to the side to avoid making any eye contact with the other boy. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one losing clothes...” he mutters as he bites his lip. Zach ponders this for a moment before sitting upright and yanking off his Henley.

Alex watches how Zach’s muscles move as he takes off his shirt and pants. Alex can’t help but marvel over how fit Zach is. There’s no denying that Zach has an amazing body, and Alex once again feels a rush of self-consciousness. While Zach has the ideal body type for males, Alex is stuck with a body made up of bony limbs and no muscle definition. It makes him feel weak and small. In a way, he sort of feels overwhelmed knowing how strong Zach is. If Zach really wanted to, he could break several of Alex’s bones. The thought makes Alex’s breathing momentarily stop. However, there’s also a small part of him that feels safe with Zach’s body looming over him. He knows Zach would never hurt him and that Zach would protect him from those who’d actually want to. He certainly has the strength to be able to do so.

He must’ve been staring for too long because a smirk appears on Zach’s face and he smugly asks, “Like what you see?”

Alex is thankful for the light teasing. It makes the situation seem less tense and Alex feels himself relaxing as he laughs in response.

“Who wouldn’t?”

Zach gives a small chuckle himself before grabbing underneath Alex’s knees with both hands and spreading Alex’s legs wide, causing Alex to sputter out curses. “Yeah, I like my view as well,” Zach says before leaning down and giving Alex a kiss on the nose.

A thought crosses Alex’s mind and he smiles devilishly. Before Zach can ask him what he’s thinking, he wraps his legs around Zach’s waist and rubs his erection against Zach’s clothed one. Alex considers his idea victorious when Zach releases a deep groan against his neck. They continue to rock into each other like that, slowly thrusting their erections against the other’s. Small pants and moans fill up the space between them and they only increase in volume as their movements become more erratic. As Alex feels himself getting close to the edge, Zach suddenly removes himself and instead just looks down at Alex, who’s staring at him with a confused—and flushed—expression.

“Wha—? Why’d you stop?”

At the questions, it’s Zach who looks bashful. “I was uh... wondering if maybe...” He lets his hand drift underneath Alex’s body and towards his lower back. When Alex just stares at him, breathing heavily, he retracts his hand and quickly adds on, “But only if you want to! If not, that’s totally fine.”

Alex snorts out a laugh, one of his hands sliding up Zach’s bare abdomen and to his neck. “Yeah, we can.”

Zach beams at the answer. “Do you have any lube... or lotion?”

Alex motions to the bedside table with his head. Zach stretches over to it and opens the drawer, reaching into it and pulling out a small bottle. He uncaps it and dips a couple fingers into the cream, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. Alex is watching him carefully, eyes giving away his nervousness. Zach pushes back Alex’s bangs before kissing his forehead.

Alex takes the initiative and spreads his legs, the soles of his feet planted flat on the bed. Zach’s hand goes in between them, briefly ghosting over Alex’s cock, and stops when it reaches Alex’s entrance. He circles it gently for about a minute before pushing one lubricated finger all the way inside. Alex gasps at the feeling, his body tensing and hole clenching tightly around the finger. Zach proceeds to slowly pump the finger in and out until he feels it’s loosened enough to add another. After a bit, he has gotten three fingers inside of Alex, rubbing them against the inner walls and nerves, Alex’s body jumping when a particular spot is hit. When he feels Alex is prepared enough, he pulls out his fingers. His heart is racing, excitement pulsing through his veins as he slathers a generous amount of lube onto his dick.

Meanwhile, Alex feels vulnerable in a way he’s never felt before. It’s not necessarily a bad feeling. It’s as if, despite being so bare mentally and physically, he still feels safe being underneath the other boy. He has both of his hands passively laying on each side of his head. His mind slightly wanders as Zach intertwines one of their hands together. Zach’s other hand is being used to grab the base of his penis, ready to direct it. Alex’s thighs are tense around Zach’s hips. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on his breathing. In, out, in, out. He can’t remember another time where he’d been so nervous about something.

“You good? Is this still okay?” Zach asks when he notices that Alex’s eyes are screwed shut.

He nods his head, but, after a few seconds of nothing happening, he opens his eyes and realizes that Zach is waiting for a vocal confirmation. He gives a soft “yes”. Suddenly he can feel something blunt pressing against his entrance and his breathing instantly quickens once again. The head of Zach’s dick slowly presses in even more and eventually it goes all the way in. Alex grits his teeth as his eyes water. It’s only the head inside of him and he’s already in pain. He thinks he huffs out Zach’s name but he can’t be too sure. All he knows is that Zach’s hand—the one not holding his own—is suddenly there cupping his face, his thumb brushing away stray tears.

“Should I stop?” a soft but deep voice asks him. Alex turns his face into Zach’s palm, kissing it softly.

“It’s fine, just— just go slow.”

Zach nods in affirmation and pushes in more. He does so slowly, that’s for sure, but the burn is still there and Alex can’t help but tense up. He hopes that the pain will go away soon. He wants his and Zach’s first time to actually go well, but he feels that can only happen if he’s able to make it through the initial penetration, and that’s definitely easier said than done. After what feels like several minutes, Zach has finally bottomed out. Alex is gasping for breath, both of his hands now tightly grasping Zach’s forearms. The burn is still there, although Alex will admit that it has lessened. He mostly just feels a weird pressure within him. Zach leans down and rests his elbows next to Alex’s shoulders, both of his hands moving to cup Alex’s face and kiss him deeply. Those lips move down to his neck, where he leaves more kisses and hickies while his hands slide down to clutch Alex’s shoulders. Alex finds that he’s able to relax his body while Zach mars his skin. It’s a nice distraction from what’s happening to his lower body.

“You can move... if you’d like...”

It’s very gentle at first. It’s almost as if Zach isn’t moving at all. The motion of his hips only increases when he sees that Alex is more relaxed and knows he won’t put any strain on Alex’s body. Zach’s pace gets faster, little gasps leaving Alex’s mouth each time he shoves forward, as if they’re being fucked out of him. Alex’s face is flushed a nice pink, as is his cock, which is bobbing gently between the two of them.

“Faster... Zach, faster... please...”

Those words has Zach, who braces his hands beside Alex’s head, pulling out almost all the way before shoving in roughly, hitting Alex’s prostate dead-on. Alex lets out a moan that, as cheesy as it sounds, is like music to Zach’s ears. Zach continues the fast pace, repeatedly striking Alex’s sweet spot with such precision that it leaves Alex breathless and causes him to clutch at Zach’s shoulders with such intensity that there’ll surely be marks leftover later. Each thrust seems better than the last, and Alex can feel himself getting dizzy with the pleasure. Zach grasps a hold of Alex’s cock and jerks it in time with his thrusts. After a couple more minutes of that, Alex can feel himself nearing completion. He tries to vocalize it to Zach, let him know he’s close, but a certain twist of the wrist near the head of his cock has him unable to speak as he spurts come across his shirt.

Zach continues to stroke him through it, as if he were trying to wring out every last drop, until he gets the cue that Alex has become too oversensitive to be touched there. He tightly grabs Alex’s hips and brings him into every thrust forward, going deeper than he had been earlier. After a few more hard thrusts, Zach lets out a groan as he paints Alex’s insides white. He collapses on top of Alex right after, the two of them breathing heavily. Zach tucks his head into the crook of Alex’s neck and leaves small kisses there as the rise and fall of their chests slow down.

“Are you alright?” Zach asks after a couple minutes.

“Yeah, it was, it was great. But uh... you’re really heavy,” Alex replies, letting out a small laugh when Zach goes “oh shit” and quickly lifts himself up. It causes him to pull out and Alex lets out a small gasp at the feeling. Zach flops down onto the spot next to Alex so that they’re laying side by side. Alex turns over into his side, wincing at the soreness in his lower back. Zach looks at him in concern but he just smiles and kisses him gently. They soon find themselves tangled up in each other, taking in each other’s warmth.

Alex can feel Zach’s seed slowly spilling out of him and he bites his lip. He situates himself so that he’s laying on top of Zach, his cheek pressing against the other’s bare chest. Zach’s heartbeat grounds him and he understands that what they just did had been real. They took part in it because they’re together, because they care for one another. A smile finds its way onto his face. He wishes this moment didn’t have to end.


End file.
